Maz Kanata(Lego)
Outside of the character's canonical appearances, Kanata appears in various LEGO releases, including LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures,31 LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises,30 and LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens.36 While these appearances are not a part of the official Star Wars canon, they are set in a unique, continuous universe.37 Set during the Galactic Civil War, The Freemaker Adventures shows Kanata meeting the titular Freemaker family when their ship, the Star Scavenger, crashes outside her castle. The crash land causes damage to a ship owned by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, so the Dowutin Grummgar brings the pilot responsible, Zander Freemaker, into the castle to meet with the Weequay pirate captain. Encountering Ohnaka, Grummgar restrains Zander, and Ohnaka tells him that the damages must be paid for. Zander replies that he has no money, and Ohnaka replies that he will also accept blood, limbs, or next of kin as payment. Zander's younger brother, Rowan, attacks Grummgar, demanding that his brother be set free. Grummgar lifts Rowan up with one hand, and Ohnaka jokes that the boy would make a good crew member if he were taller. As Ohnaka laughs, Kanata notices the commotion and throws a mug at the pirate, hitting him in the head. Picking up another cup threateningly, Kanata walks toward Ohnaka, affirming that he will not cause any trouble in the castle, something he has done before. Stopping Ohnaka as he begins to act coy, Kanata comments that the last incident involving him had her pulling teeth out the castle walls for weeks. Agreeing to work out the problem peacefully, Ohnaka begins to make a deal with Kordi Freemaker, so Kanata leaves them and enters through a door to another room. However, as the door opens, Rowan senses a crystal of the Kyber Saber, an ancient Jedi weapon, and he follows Kanata. Just before Rowan enters the room, Kanata stops him, asking if he is lost and stating that only she is allowed in there. Rowan apologizes, saying he thought he felt something. Kanata inquires what he felt, but Rowan changes his mind and leaves.31 The Freemakers embark on Ohnaka's mission to recover three golden orbs from the third moon of Takodana, but they choose to return empty-handed when they learn the orbs are varactyl eggs. When Kordi offers to try another deal instead, Ohnaka scoffs, and as he orders his crew to kill the Freemakers, Kanata enters the room and throws another mug at his head. Kanata, who overheard that Ohnaka sent kids to do a dangerous task, approaches the Weequay, again striking him with a mug and pushing him towards the castle's exit, telling him not to come back until she is no longer angry. When Ohnaka tries convincing Kanata to let him stay, she hits twice more before he leaves. Remarking that there is no decency left in the galaxy, she instructs the three Freemakers to follow her into the other room. Saying that their presence is bad for business, Kanata offers to provide them with what they need to leave the planet. Zander requests a quantum field regulator, and Kanata opens a drawer and asks him what type he needs. Slightly confused, Zander asks for a double-A type for a Class-D salvage ship, and to his surprise, Kanata removes one from the drawer. Running to the drawer, Zander asks what else she has, but Kanata dismisses him and turns her attention to Rowan. Commenting how she likes his smile and the way he confronted Ohnaka, Kanata opens a locked drawer and removes a Kyber Saber crystal. She presents it to the excited boy, explaining that she found it on Rodia ages ago. When Kordi asks how they can thank Kanata, the pirate says that they can leave. As she escorts them out the door, Kanata tells the Freemakers that they are nice kids, but that her castle is not a place for nice or kids. Rowan is the last to exit, and Kanata stops to tell him that searching for the Kyber crystals is a noble quest, adding that when they inevitably get desperate they should seek the "Maker of Zoh." When Rowan asks what she means, Kanata acts senile, says bye, and hurries into her castle.31 In The Resistance Rises, which is set after the Galactic Civil War, the pirate Bala-Tik meets with Kanata to complete a trade: a concealed item Kanata wants in her collection, for the location of Solo (who had cheated Bala-Tik out of rathtars). However, nearly everybody in Kanata's castle has been cheated by Solo, and the patrons begin to argue over who was swindled the worst. A brawl quickly erupts, and when Kanata's genuine "Princess Leia Battle of Endor speeder bike" breaks as a result, Kanata becomes enraged, retrieving the Skywalker lightsaber, cutting the ceiling's masonry to fall on her quarreling guests, and declaring the fight to be over. With the commotion stopped, a hooded individual tells the patrons that Solo's ship was last sighted on Jakku, and that the smuggler would not stay in one place for long. As the criminals race out the castle's door, Kanata approaches the figure, immediately recognizing him to be Lando Calrissian. The two collect the case Bala-Tik left behind and open it to reveal two musical instruments. Kanata begins to play, and she invites Calrissian to join, who gladly accepts.30 Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Aliens Category:Aura Reading